


Worry

by Rookmoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2016), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family Relationships - Freeform, Gen, Home Alone, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm trying something new, It's Not Good, Left Behind - Freeform, are they gonna be okay?, damn that clock, kind of, mission, reader worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: The turtles are out on a mission and reader worries a little too much for their own good.





	Worry

     I knew the day would come when the turtles had to go on a mission and wouldn’t let me come with. Really, it wasn’t the first time. It happened regularly, but this time felt different. More final- but I couldn’t say why. They left and their footsteps echoed off of the confining brick walls of their sanctuary. I stayed, willing to hope for the best, and trying to prepare for the worst.

     I was assured that the brothers were more than capable for their nightly endeavors, but that didn’t stop nerves from fluttering around my stomach. My leg shakes as little voices start whispering what if, what if….

     If Splinter knows that I’m feeling troubled, he doesn’t do anything about it. We’ve had the conversation before. His sons are well trained. There’s nothing else I can do to help. All we can do is wait for them to return and help if we are needed.

     My thoughts crowd together in my head, all begging for attention. The loudest ones are usually the worst.

     What if they come back and they’re hurt? What if one of them dies? What if they all die? What if, what if.

     I’m worried and bored. I try all the distractions I can think of. I had pick up a bit around the lair, stacked the lonely pizza boxes where they wouldn’t be in the way and the like, the book I was reading lay finished on the table, and music can’t pry my attention from the door longer than a minute. There’s nothing left to do but wait.

     Time marches on while I wait in silence. A ticking clock marks each steady beat, along with the way my stomach is slowly sinking. Hours pass like years as I strain to hear their glorious return. I sit on the couch, wondering why the ticking clock is so loud without them here. The lair seems so pathetically empty and it’s silence presses heavily on me. The clock ticks again, and I shiver.

     Should I break this careful silence?

     I want to, but it’s too big. I can’t break it on my own, and it seems like Splinter would be unwilling to break his own silence tonight. I wouldn’t ask him to, anyway. Not when my own thoughts are slowly driving me insane.

     I wish they would come home. I’m craving their chatter, and Mikey’s joking comments on the mission. I want to hear their victorious shouts from the top of the slide as they come home as safe and sound as when they left.

     I can’t take this anymore!

     I stand, because sitting anymore is going to make me shake my leg off. I need to feel myself moving. I walk into ‘my room’ and get my phone. If anything could distract me at this point, it was the internet. I watch a few cat videos that Mikey sent me, and shatter the silence with something that was more to Raph’s tastes. Nothing quite like rock and roll to break an oppressive silence. I don’t know how to use the speaker system, so I opt for my earbuds instead.

     The music is loud, so I don’t hear the slide or the boys wondering why I’m dancing alone with no music. Raph tries to sneak up on me. Once he realizes that I can’t hear anything they say his mischievous smile is pointed at my back. I turn around when he’s a few feet away. I squeal and Raph laughs. The worry from before is gone in a second and I’m overjoyed to see that my imagination isn’t becoming a reality tonight.

     I ditch the phone and jump on as many of the turtles as I can in one go. It’s not many of them, since I’m a lot smaller. I hug them all so tight that I don’t know if I’ll ever want to let go. They all laugh when I kiss their cheeks, because somehow, that’s normal for us. My joy lights the lair, and the guys fit into it comfortably. Mikey flips over my head, holding a steaming pizza fresh from his friend, Kevin the pizza guy, and they tell me about the adventures they had under the cover of night from the comfort of the couch.

     Nothing feels safer than this. Nothing feels as good as having them home.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> I decided to try a different kind of voice for this one than the usual one.  
> Also, I've been writing all month, but I haven't been posting, so I'll just leave this here for you guys.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
